


Lost Girl - Sacrifice

by w_p



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_p/pseuds/w_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sacrifice is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girl - Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Girl was created by Michelle Lovretta and is Copyright © Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures.

Everything is one big cluster fuck.

They've tried to tell me a million times. Trick, Dyson and even Lauren – respect Fae customs and follow the rules.

But oh no, I had to be me and fuck up royally. And now, now Kenzi is going to die and it's all my fault.

Working a case I charged in as usual and insulted a Dark Fae Elder. In retribution he's demanded the “sacrifice” of my human.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

In less than 3 hours Kenzi will be executed in a ceremony to restore his reputation and I can't do a damn thing about it.

As per custom, my abilities have been bound until it's over. Look at me, human at last – fuck this.

Everyone else is so damn calm, Trick thinks he's got some kind of plan and Dyson and Lauren took off hours ago.

I'm about to punch something when Dyson and Lauren come through the door.

“Where have you two been?”

Dyson comes and sits next to me at the bar, while Lauren follows Trick down to the other end.

I try to catch what Trick and Lauren are talking about. It looks like Lauren is explaining something to him that he doesn't like.

“No.”

Yep, he definitely doesn't like it.

What ever they are talking about, Lauren isn't giving up. She is gesturing wildly with her hands in that cute way.

Lauren's persistence seems to have paid off as he finally nods his head, but he still doesn't look happy about it.

* * * *

The ride to the Glasshouse is quiet. I've tried to get Trick to tell me what the grand plan is, but he won't tell me.

“Trust me,” he says.

As we enter the main hall I can see Kenzi strapped to a table in the middle of the room. She looks pissed, but also terrified.

Next to Kenzi is a smaller table with a series of syringes on it. My anger gives way to a feeling of helplessness.

The ceremony is about to start when Trick approaches the Dark Fae Elder and requests an audience, which is granted.

Once again I'm stuck too far away to hear what is being said. After what feels like forever the Elder looks over to where we are standing, “you may approach.”

Before I can take a step Lauren grabs my arm. Turning to look at her she whispers, “trust me, I know what I'm doing.”

Before I can say anything, she is kneeling in front of the the Dark Elder, head bowed.

There is more talk between the Light and Dark Elder. Eventually, the Dark Elder speaks to Lauren, who nods.

As he addresses the audience, the Dark Elder seems pleased with himself, “there has been an agreement reached. The human known as Kenzi is free to go.”

I watch in disbelief as two goons untie Kenzi and help her off the table. She is wide eyed and looks at me shaking her head. I'm so relieved, I could cry.

Trick takes her by the arm and leads her to where Dyson, Hale and I are standing.

Kenzi is almost frantic, “Bo, no. You have to stop her.”

What?

Before I can ask Kenzi what the hell she's talking about I realise that Lauren is still kneeling before the Dark Elder.

He steps forward and places a hand on her head, “let it show that on this day the human known as Lauren was sacrificed in restitution for wrong doing by the Fae known as Bo.”

As my brain tries to process what he just said, Lauren stands and walks towards the table.

No.

I try to speak, to scream, but my words won't come.

No.

Lauren gets up on the table and lays down.

No.

I will myself forward, but my feet won't move.

No.

My head is filled with white noise as the reality of what is about to happen hits me.

NO.

Once she is in position, Lauren looks at me, not breaking eye contact as the first needle is injected into her arm.

NO.

My heart is raging in my chest, the thought of losing Kenzi drove me crazy, but losing Lauren will break me.

With the last of the injections administered Lauren's eyes begin to close. Her breathing becomes laboured and her body trembles.

As she slips away from me, my anger flares. These fuckers will pay, I will make all of them my bitches. Once the binding is over, I'm going to introduce these ass holes to Bo's version of hell.

Lauren cries out and my heart shatters into a million pieces.

Her eyes close and her body relaxes, she's gone.

* * * *

I'm on autopilot. Time drags, every minute seems to take an hour.

Kenzi wraps an arm around me, trying to comfort me.

After it was over I stood there staring, unable to take my eyes off her.

Dyson and Hale move forward and undo the straps holding her down. Ever so gently Dyson lifts Lauren off the table and carries her to a nearby stretcher. When I see the body bag sitting on top of it I come undone, I don't even attempt to wipe away my tears.

As I watch the guys place her in the bag I'm unable to resist and I reach out to cup her face. Her skin is soft and warm.

When I lean down and press a kiss to her forehead, my tears fall onto her face. I kiss her on the lips before I let Hale do the bag up. As she disappears from sight, I know I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

* * * *

The drive back to the Dal is silent. I can feel Kenzi's eyes on my constantly, but I don't acknowledge her, or anyone.

I head straight for the back rooms, I want to be alone with my thoughts, with my memories.

Dyson moves next to me and takes my hand, "come with me."

Reluctantly I let him lead me into one of Tricks guest rooms where we join Hale, Trick and Kenzi.

I flinch as I see Lauren's body on the bed, what the fuck is going on? This must be some kind of sick joke.

Trick sits on the bed and places a box on the bedside table. He grabs the neck of Lauren's tshirt and rips it open, exposing her chest.

Kenzi is obviously finding this as weird as I am, “Trick dude, what the fuck are you doing?”

He ignores her and opens the box, taking out two syringes. He injects the smaller needle into Lauren's arm and then holding the bigger one like a dagger, he slams it down, injecting the contents into her chest.

The seconds tick by as I try and figure out what is going on. Trick reaches for Lauren's wrist and it suddenly dawns on me what he is doing – checking for a pulse.

Oh my fucking God!!

My mind is full of questions as I fall to my knees next to the bed and hold my breath.

What the hell did Trick and Lauren do and how did they do it?

How are we going to explain Lauren being alive?

And why the fuck didn't they tell me what they were doing?

The seconds tick by and nothing happens. Just as my hope begins to fade, the slightest frown appears on her face.

Her body twitches and then all at once she's gasping for breath and her eyes fly open.

Lauren's eyes are wild and unfocused as she struggles to breath and at that very moment I've never seen anything more beautiful.

The End.


End file.
